


[SMIB]Milk

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Shima Kazumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Ibuki Ai, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega!Ibuki Ai, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Summary: PWP
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 6





	[SMIB]Milk

**Author's Note:**

> 照例是在沟里的破车一辆，作者么得医学常识，请谨慎阅读  
> 其实这个名字已经暴露很多了（

女儿生于四月，足月顺产，也不知道是伊吹天赋异禀还是小姑娘乖巧懂事，没让她两个爹受太多的折磨。  
通常男性Omega不容易产奶，伊吹自己紧张，志摩安慰他大半天奶粉喂养也是一样的。但是人一根筋听不太进去，恨不得从大半年前就开始进补，今天吃点这个菜谱明天吃点那个营养品。苦功夫没白做，虽然外观上看起来没有太夸张的变化，但是初乳倒是来的还挺早。  
志摩当时还在厨房做早饭，伊吹睡不踏实，经常是不管白天黑夜，抓着能睡的当口玩儿命睡，那天也是一样。  
“志摩……？”刚刚关火，志摩就听见人在屋里叫他。但是不是那种“救命啊小志摩我不知道该怎么办了”的叫法，而是有些犹豫又有些新奇的感觉。  
他擦干净手走进屋里，发现伊吹已经坐起来了，双手环在胸前，一脸神奇的表情。  
进到孕晚期以后他总是说胸口不舒服，志摩就记着经常给他热敷。现在看他这样，志摩还以为又是难受了：“不舒服了吗？我去给你弄热毛巾？”  
“不是……”伊吹还是一脸奇妙，他看了眼志摩，缓缓放下双臂，这会儿志摩才发现他睡衣前……洇开了两块水痕？  
伊吹把睡衣扣子解开，微微涨起的双乳出现在志摩眼前，他脑袋嗡嗡的听见伊吹说：“我好像是出奶了……”  
志摩本来是做好了伊吹不会产奶的心理准备，还以为他胸口难受其实是种心理假象，现在看到乳尖真的是湿润的，他根本回不过神：“……你确定……？怎么没有颜色……”  
伊吹的胸膛迅速红了起来，一个枕头飞过来，好在他反应速度快接住了：“一未是大笨蛋！初乳，初乳都是这样的……都，颜色都，都比较……”  
比较清，网上看到的知识拿着小锤子使劲敲他脑壳，志摩反应过来：“我，我知道了，你别着急……”  
“说来你还是不相信我能产奶！”到了后期伊吹的脾气总是爆发在很与众不同的地方上，虽然他气来得快去得也快还会主动给志摩道歉。志摩不是太能明白伊吹对母乳喂养的执着，明明俩人早期还理性地调查好了奶粉的品牌，现在对方却连眼泪都下来了。  
这家伙，不会是在赌气吧……志摩暗自腹诽不要把胜负欲用在奇怪的地方上，结果看他掉眼泪每次都还是不忍心，叹了口气走过去搂着他，还好没有收到任何抵抗：“我不是不相信你，是觉得没有特别的必要……你已经很受罪了，我不想给你再多添别的压力。”  
伊吹不看他，也不吭气，只是低着头一个劲儿掉眼泪。这个志摩倒是知道他不是还在委屈生气，而是在调整自己的情绪，虽然志摩也跟他说过不调整也没关系。  
他凑上去亲对方的眼泪，一边亲一边伸手去抚摸他隆起的腹部：“对不起，是我不好。别哭了，蓝。胸部难受吗？我帮你做点什么？”  
“不是一未的错……”伊吹抽抽鼻子，这才扭头看他，这会儿他倒是有些不好意思：“你说的我也知道，但是就……”  
“你就是胜负欲太强了。”志摩还是没忍住吐槽，直接让伊吹像鸵鸟一样，把脑袋埋进了他颈窝里：“有没有不舒服的地方？”  
因为压着，伊吹声音闷闷的：“别的没有，但是要换衣服……而且我饿了……”  
“饭已经做好了。”手掌停留的地方被小家伙踢了一脚，伊吹下意识一哆嗦，志摩又打着圈地安抚他：“我给你拿衣服？”  
“我自己来。”伊吹叼了他肩膀一口，抬起头让志摩帮他抹眼泪，送给他一个灿烂的笑容：“谢谢小志摩~”  
志摩的吻落到他嘴唇上：“应该的，蓝。”

在医院听到护士说一个小时以后就可以试着给孩子喂奶了，志摩还是有点紧张。一个是担心伊吹刚生产完身体弱；另一个是虽然初乳来了，但是万一现在还是没有奶，伊吹不知道又要受多大打击。  
结果还是伊吹的胜负欲赢了，孩子刚一吮吸，就成功喝到了奶水。伊吹虽然被孩子吸得疼，但是还是忍不住飞给志摩一个胜利的微笑：“你看！我就说可以吧！”  
“你啊……”志摩揉着自己的太阳穴：“就是给自己找罪受。过几天疼了可别哭。”  
伊吹的脸很快就垮了：“现在就挺疼了……小志摩……”  
该准备的东西早就准备了，他任命地去包里掏买好的乳膏，嘴上不饶人：“该。”  
他俩适应新晋父亲的生活适应得很快，就连总是看起来很凶的护士长都夸他俩细心。顺产后一个礼拜，他俩带着闺女回了家。  
伊吹给孩子喂奶的时候不会躲着他，志摩自认没有什么过激的奇怪癖好，眼神却总是忍不住追着伊吹跑。  
伊吹喂完孩子，敞着衣服给孩子拍嗝，一抬头把志摩抓了个正着：“嗯？怎么了？”  
“没事。”志摩硬着头皮看着他。  
伊吹歪着脑袋迷惑地看了他一会儿，孩子打出一个奶嗝，他也恍然大悟：“小志摩也饿了？”  
志摩有种当机立断从窗户跳出去的欲望：“……闭嘴。”  
“哎~”伊吹笑得贼兮兮，抱着孩子走过来，衣服也没系，挺起的两粒乳尖就在他眼前晃悠：“医生怎么说的？一个月？”  
“……至少42天。”他开始痛恨自己为什么记得这么清楚，认命地伸手把伊吹的衣服拉上：“会感冒。”  
“唔，那可怎么办呢？啊！要不我拿嘴……”  
志摩赶紧去捂他嘴：“当着孩子说什么呢！”  
“宝宝又听不懂。”伊吹眼睛一转，舌尖沿着他掌纹描摹，用气声说道：“我把宝宝哄睡，你在卧室等我？”  
就当一次禽兽吧，他依依不舍地收回手：“……那我先去洗澡。”  
禽兽果然也就真当了一回，回到家以后比在医院忙百倍，光是婴儿床的位置就搬了好几回，俩人累的根本没功夫心猿意马。不过也真是他俩的女儿，孩子身体健康，新生儿容易得的病都被她躲了过去。值得一提的是，伊吹的奶水很充足，经常还需要用吸奶器把多出的奶水吸出来储存。  
三个月后孩子的生活规律了，他俩的自然也跟着规律。志摩尽力清心寡欲，结果还是伊吹没忍住。  
傍晚的时候孩子已经睡了，他家小棉袄乖得不得了，半夜几乎不带起，偶尔饿了才闹一次。伊吹在她床边装了婴儿监控器，一有动静俩人都能一骨碌爬起来。  
“小志摩……”俩人躺在床上，伊吹肚子下去以后，志摩又恢复了搂着他腰侧睡的习惯。  
听到伊吹叫他，志摩埋在他肩胛骨处的头抬了起来：“怎么了？”  
“……不做吗？”  
志摩本来没想这回事，伊吹一提，他意识到自己的性器正好卡在伊吹的臀瓣之间：“……想做？”  
“有点……”Omega生育完后，发情期会慢慢恢复，虽然还没彻底回来，但是伊吹的气味也确实慢慢浓郁了。  
伊吹缩着肩膀：“啊，当然要是小志摩累的话……”  
他一口咬住伊吹的腺体，对方嘴里刚露出一点呻吟声又戛然而止：“蓝觉得我会累吗？都听到你这么说了。”  
“孩子……”伊吹小声抽着气，明明是自己先提出的结果还犹豫，可是下半身却又忍不住一直往志摩下体上蹭。  
志摩伸手进去一摸，果然察觉到的湿意不是他幻想出的错觉，两根手指抽出来后都带着粘稠的液体：“宝宝睡得熟，小点声就没事的。”  
“嗯……”一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，伊吹咬着嘴唇扭过头，满脸通红：“想看着一未……”  
“好。”志摩又亲亲他腺体，帮他把裤子脱掉，伊吹配合地打开双腿躺平，叫志摩跪在他腿间。  
志摩一边拽自己的裤腰，一边把两根手指插进伊吹的甬道，伊吹倒抽一口气：“疼？”  
“不是，有点……快……”伊吹摇头，因为志摩没再突进而感激地看了他一眼，深呼吸两口试着放松。  
很久没做过，不知道是不是心理作用，志摩只觉得伊吹的里面比之前更紧。明明体液都顺着在床上流了一小滩，里面还是咬得他手指只能交叠放着。经验告诉他就算现在开始扩张，伊吹大概率也不会受伤，但是禁欲很久后的第一次，志摩还是想温柔一些。  
等到伊吹的呼吸声平稳了不少，咬着他的通道也开始微微收缩，志摩才展开自己的双指，朝着他记忆里的地方摸过去：“难受的话要告诉我。”  
“嗯……”伊吹晃着腰向下去指引他，双腿开得更大：“再……里面……”  
“前面要吗？”志摩看了眼他贴在肚皮上的阴茎，反正还空着一只手，刚摸上去就被伊吹打掉了。  
“不要……要靠后面……靠一未的……”  
“故意的吧你……”指肚摸到那个小小的突起，志摩用力一按，伊吹绷紧了腰，分身跳了一跳，被他自己一把抓住了根部：“想射就射吧，不用忍着……”  
“都说了……”伊吹的舌尖缩不回去，像小狗一样吐着气，嘴角却有一抹骄傲的笑容：“要在小小志摩上射……所以快一点啦，一未……小蓝都等好久了……”  
从床头柜里掏出三个月前就准备好的避孕套，志摩在他里面又加了一只手指，三指分开又合拢，在他前列腺周围作乱：“等好久了才要慢慢享受啊蓝……太早结束就没意思了嘛。”  
“可是我好饿……”伊吹贪婪地看着他从用牙咬开包装到单手给自己戴上避孕套的一系列动作，腰摇得更厉害了，带着志摩的手指往自己的前列腺上戳。  
“说得好像我平时虐待你一样。”志摩最后按着他那一点震动几下，趁着他快要高潮、连掐在分身根部的手都没用的时候把手指抽出来，在伊吹换气的一刻长驱直入一直到底。  
伊吹发出一声无声的尖叫，直接射了。  
没等他不应期过去，志摩大开大合地抽插起来，逼得伊吹向上弯起一道弧线，直到人讨饶到快要控制不住音量才慢下来：“一未会好好喂饱小蓝的，放心吧。”  
伊吹的阴茎重新挺立，他努力伸长手，把自己手上的前液全抹在志摩小臂上：“嗯……要……要说到做到哦……”  
在摇晃的过程中，他注意到伊吹的乳尖又开始分泌出几滴乳白色的液体。  
“一未……？”已经高潮两次了的伊吹迷糊中察觉到他动作慢了下来，勉强睁开眼，顺着志摩的眼神看下去，落到自己胸膛上：“啊……”  
“又出奶了呢。”志摩伸出食指轻轻一捏，伊吹呻吟一声，溢出的液体更多了。  
“孩子够……”像是猜到他的心思，伊吹小声说，微微挺起胸脯，白皙的皮肤上绽开梅花一般的吻痕：“你吃吧……”  
志摩先是不动，把人盯到窘迫地拿手遮住脸，下面更加难耐地收缩起来，才猛地向上一顶胯，顶得人横在面前的双臂只能又慌慌张张去抓床板，乳尖溢出的液体贴着乳房的弧度流动：“不要的话再告诉我。”  
伊吹也不知道自己的脸还能不能变得更红：“你再磨蹭下去我就……啊！”  
他毫无作用的威胁的话根本就没说完，左胸就被人一口叼住，刺激来得太突然，伊吹又高潮了一次。这次他前面后面一起流水，前面射的太多，白色的精液是一点一点流出来的，后穴倒是源源不断，夹着志摩的根泡在里面。  
“笨……太快……啊……”伊吹忍不住小声地哭，蹬直了的腿被志摩用胳膊夹住，只能挺着腰，随着人吮吸的节奏一阵一阵地发抖。  
“蓝不是嫌我太慢了吗……”猛吸了几口以后，志摩含着他的乳尖含含糊糊地讲话，阴茎在里面顶着伊吹的前列腺磨圈子，手掌在他腹部估算位置按下去：“我怕你等不及了。”  
伊吹跟他讲过高潮的时候眼前一白的场景，在志摩看来对方现在肯定是一片白光就没停过：脑袋往后仰，眼睛要阖不阖只能看到眼白，眼泪和口水糊了一脸，内里的痉挛就没停下来过，怕是一直在用里面高潮。  
“蓝，小点声叫。”听见他呻吟声一声高过一声，志摩俯身虚掩着捂他的嘴，趁着他稍微清明的那一瞬在他耳边轻声道：“小心吵醒了女儿，她看到你把奶给别人喝，要闹了。”  
伊吹呜咽一声，阴茎流出一股清液，没忍住地吹了。


End file.
